Homecoming
by Apathetic Writer Person
Summary: PG for a little smoochiness Li comes back from china/ you know the drill/ s+s/mushy/ r+r please/ and please remember that nothing in this story ACTUALLY happens
1. Reunited

  
Homecoming I. Reunited  
  
  
The boy's eyes filled with disappointment when he saw no sign of the person he was looking for.  
He was in front of the ninth grade Geometry class, and the teacher was introducing him.   
(AN: Japanese etiquette eludes me thusfar, so I will make it american style) "Class, this is   
Shaoran Li. Shaoran-"  
"I prefer Li- if that's okay"  
"Uh, sure, Li, you can take the seat beside Tomoyo."  
It was then that Li noticed his old friend, and as far as he knew, her best friend.   
Tomoyo's eyes were as round as saucers, and she was opening and closing her mouth soundlessly.  
"Li?" She finally managed to squeak.  
"In the flesh" he whispered, as he sat down.  
"Oh, good, you two know each other! You can be partners for the first assignment" The  
teacher then paired every one else off, and explained what to do. He sat down in his chair,  
began grading papers, and left them to it. Li an Tomoyo chose a corner and began talking.  
The very first thing he asked her was,"Where's Sakura?"  
"She doesn't have Math this period. She and I only have the last three classes after  
lunch together. Let me see your schedule. Oh good! We have ALL our classes together. That  
means you have the same classes I do with Sakura." she paused. "You sure have changed, Li. You've gotten taller and stronger, it looks like. From a purely clinical point of view, you are HOT!" She punched him lightly on the shoulder, "You better get to her before all the girls get to you. But be warned- Sakura hasn't changed all that much. She's a little quieter though. She always knew you would come back, and I'm glad you have."  
Li blushed slightly, and admitted,"I've missed her a lot. I havent been able to stop thinking about since I left four years ago. I just hope she can forgive me." His eyes clouded. *FLASHBACK ONE*  
"I love you Sakura"  
"I love you Shaoran. Promise you'll never leave me?'  
"I Promise"  
*FLASHBACK TWO*  
"SHAORAN! No you can't go! You promised!" Sakura sobbed.  
"Sakura, I don't want to go, but I have obligations that I cant ignore. I swear to you on my own life that I'll come back as soon as I can." He said as he was led away by the Li clan guards.  
She broke away from the restraining Tomoyo and ran to hug him. She slipped something into his back pocket and whispered,"Never forget me", before being pulled away and collapsing into Tomoyo, sobbing.  
As he was taken away from the one he loved, he solemnly vowed to himself that he would come back.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
"Li?" He snapped back to the real world in a heartbeat.  
"Huh?" he said blankly, while jealous boyfriends snickered, and the teacher sighed.  
"What is the volume of the sphere in your text book?"  
Li looked down and did some quick multiplication in his head, "Four, thousand sixty-two cubic centimeters.   
The teacher frowned, "Correct" That was quite remarkable, but he still didn't like being ignored. He went back to writing the Pythagorean Theorum (UGGGH! Don't all you tenth graders HATE that?[okay back to story,haha]) on the board. The bell soon rang. "Alright class, tomorrow we MAY HAVE a pop quiz" making it very clear that there WOULD be a quiz.  
The rest of the day before lunch went by at a snails pace. When it finally arrived, Tomoyo dragged him outside since they both had packed lunches. Tomoyo scanned the grounds, and smiled and pointed as she caught sight of her best friend,"There, under the cherry blossom tree"  
Li just stood there and looked at her,greedily taking in her appearance. She was just as he remembered, only a little taller and a little more... striking. Beautiful, with the light pink blossoms all around her. Just like in the picture he still carried, that she had put in his pocket.  
He was pulled toward her by some invisable magnetic force, and he slowly started to walk. Tomoyo got out her mini digital camera, and began rolling. She already knew what she would title it, "Homecoming"  
Sakura frowned as a dark shadow fell over her. She looked up over a muscular torso and chiseled face, and her emerald eyes claskhed with dark brown ones. She sucked in a breath and choked out, "Sh-Sh-Shaoran?"  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
Yeah right! Like I would end a chapter there? Get real! Scroll down to read more!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled tenderly at her. "I told you I'd come back"  
"Shaoran!" she cried joyously, and launched herself into his waiting arms. She wrapped herself tightly around him. He hugged her and spun her around while she giggled. He let her slide down him and stepped back to run his eyes over her intensely. Her hair was exacly the same, and other than thinning out a little, her face was the same. Her bodice had filled out, and her hips were flared a bit, making her waist look tiny.   
Sakura drank him in in a similar fashion. His hair was as unruly as ever. And there was definate muscle activity under his standard uniform. His shoulders were broader. He had filled out VERY nicely. But his eyes were the same, she was relieved to see. Not a hint of vanity in them. Only love, and warmth, and unwavering confidence.  
Their eyes returned to meet. As they each looked into the others eyes, they realized how deeply immersed one was in in the other, and looked away and blushed.   
Li was slightly less embarrassed, and said "So, how've you been?" He had to pocket his hands to keep from grabbing her.  
"I've been okay. You?"  
"Yeah, uh, fine"  
Sakura inhaled, and dove in "Are-are you still engaged to Meilin?" She cowered as she awaited the answer.  
"NO, thanks to my adamant protestations, the elders allowed me to break it off"  
"Is she here?"  
"No"  
"Do you already have another girlfriend that I don't know about?" she asked, already knowing that answer."  
"Baka-chan! You should know me beter than that." he said affectionately.  
So far so good. She emotionally and physically prepared for the next question, for if the answer to that was also no, then she would have a shattered heart. "Do you still love me?"  
she asked and looked down.  
He lifted her chin with an index finger until his eyes bored into hers. "Yes..." he said before laying his forehead on hers and closing his eyes. Sakura closed her eyes too, and breathed a sigh of relief.   
"I love you, too"  
Every other girl on the playground looked away disappointedly. The first day of school and already the hottest catch was snapped up. And by Sakura no less, who had shown abslutely no interest in boys until now. Guess the had to settle for their current boyfriends... for now at least.  
Tomoyo was video taping, and got it all. She thought,'this is definately going in my "things to show our children" file'  
The bell rang, ending lunch, ant the trio walked together to their next class-swim class!  
  
Hi, this really is the end of this chapter, but don't worry those who like it thusfar, more should be coming soon.  
Since i forgot my disclaimer, here it is: I do not own Card Captors, or any associated characters. So be a sweety, Clamp, and don't sue little old me.  
  
Luv ya: over and out (for now)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. And It Feels So Good

  
  
II. And it feels so good  
  
Sakura was nervous. She tried to calm herself. "C'mon Sakura, you can do this. He's seen you in a bathing suit before" she told herself quietly. "Just not in a bikini...(AN:I have no idea if this is true, but let's pretend for the sake of the story, eh?)  
"Sakura, let's GO!" Tomoyo yelled.  
She walked out of the stall. "Is the suit too...much?"  
"Believe me, that swimsuit is definately NOT too MUCH! But since I know what you're asking, no it's not too revealing. Some of the girls have on way more, um, LESS than that. Mine's just like yours. And besides, don't you want to make him a teensy, weensy bit jealous?"  
"You're right, let's go!"  
They walked to the large pool area, they saw that a few of the boys were unhooking the girls' that wore bikinis tops. Sakura silently thanked Tomoyo with her eyes for the idea of getting front clasps. None of the boys were THAT bold.   
Sakura searched the area for Shaoran, and saw him dangling his feet in the big pool. She smiled, for his black trunks matched her suit perfectly. She walked over and sat down, shyly saying "Hi Shaoran," He looked up. And blushed to the roots of his dark brown hair.   
***  
It was a deck in the gut(CAN you get decked in the gut??). Her auburn hair was held back with a clip, letting wisps escape to fall endearing ly over her face. Her bikini was very... bikini like(Sorry, I know that was vague, but don't want to get into too much detail here.) It wasn't as revealing as some of the others but it did showcase her body to perfection. Her beauty was almost painful to look at. The suit was black with tiny cherry blossoms printed over the darkness. It contrasted strikingly, and beautifully.  
He then noticed that not only he could witness her stunningness, but so could every other clown in the room. "SAKURA! Why are you wear ing THAT suit? Not that it isn't beautiful, but there are BOYS in here!"  
"Shaoran, even if a cuter guy than you walked in, and let me say now that that's impossible, I wouldn't give him a second glance because I, for some unknown reason, love YOU! I thought you trusted me" she pouted.  
"I do trust you, and love you, It's these other goofs I don't trust." he glowered threateningly at a boy approaching Sakura and he retreated, "I don't like the way they look at you"   
"Who cares who THEY look at? All you have to worry about is who I look at, and you don't have to worry about that at all."   
The instructor was calling everyone into an attendance line. "Okay, boys over there, girls over there. Three, four, five...Good, six boys, and five, six girls. Perfect. I want five laps to the end and back. There should be enough room, chop chop." he said.  
10 minutes later...  
"Now, I'm going to give you an opportunity to choose your own partner. Boy to girl, you have five minutes. Choose wisely, they will be your partner for the rest of the year."   
Immediately, Li and Sakura beelined to each other. But before they reached one another, he was intercepted...  
It was Taija Haruchi(this is derived from hoochi, one of my friends favorite names to call people), the prettiest girl in the entire school. She put her hand on his chest,"Hey, Shaoran is it? Wanna be my partner?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him, and fully expecting him to accept.  
She was shocked when not a hint of interest showed in his eyes, and he smiled tightly at her and said, "I prefer Li, and no, I already have a partner," he looked over her head at Sakura, who was struggling to get away from some friends restraining her from attacking Taija. His smile broadened and became warm at he caught her eye and winked. She immediately relaxed herself and her tense facial features.  
Taija turned and glared at the now nonchalant Sakura, talking to her friends. She smiled cheekily at Taija. But her teeth were still bared a little. "But Sakura calls you Shaoran"  
Li placed his hand on her shoulder and set her aside "THAT is because she is my girlfriend, and therefore is allowed." He continued walking to Sakura, and grasped her hand, squeezing lightly. They walked like that to the pool. Taija harumphed. "Well, I never..." she said walking to the side. She was 'accidentally' pushed in by one of Sakura's friends.   
"Ooops" they said and ran to their partner, giggling all the while.  
The rest of class, and the whole day flew by after that. When the last bell of the day rang, the three friends ran to the playground that had been their meetingplace four years ago. They sat under a cherry blossom tree. They began to really talk.  
"Li, I've been dying to know why you've come back all of a sudden?" Tomoyo asked.  
Li took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Well, see, there's another set of cards here. But not Clow cards. These are evil cards, created by Clow's brother, Khan Reid(AN: this character is totally MADE UP!!. I needed to make him to suit a dark purpose later on...[hint]). He knew that in the future the Clow cards would be converted to Sakura cards. The set he made was to release the Sakura cards from their confinement, and bind them with his to make one evil unstoppable card. If this is allowed to happen, the world will end. As simple as that. They are called the Khan Cards."  
  
End Chapter  
  
No, really, I'm feeling mean so I think I'll end the chapter there. Nothing against you, peeps I'm just in a rotten mood. Well, anyways, Look for my upcoming chapters:Khan Cards; Of Brats and Big Brothers; The Green Giant; Tomoyo Comes into her Power; and GET IT! Thanks for reading my incredibly stupid story.(I'm into mudslinging at myself)PS Sorry it was so short-it looked longer written down...  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Khan Cards

  
III.Khan cards  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were gaping at him. Sakura was the first to recover, "So I'll capture them with the Sakura cards"  
"NO! That's exactly how the Khan cards release them. As long as they are sealed, they are safe from tha Khan's influence. I am hoping that they haven't been released yet, so that I can teach you about them. First; defense cards are okay, such as Jump, Fly, Shield, Big, Sleep, and a few others. The Khan doesn't want those and therefor will not take them. But do NOT use the offensive cards, except for the elements."  
"So how do we capture them?" Tomoyo asked  
"I'm getting there. The Cards are able to inhabit a person by taking over their mind. Remember how some of the Clow cards could affect everyone around them?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well all the Khan cards can do that once they are inside their host. They must be lured out, by a Cardcaptor, namely Sakura or I"  
"Will I be able to sense the Khan cards? And what about Tomoyo, can she be affected?"  
"Yes, to your first question, and to your second-not if she wears this charm" He handed Tomoyo the amethyst ring he produced.  
"Ooh, pretty! Perfect fit." she said putting it on and admiring it. "Safety!"  
Li went on,"These cards can sense us, also. If released, they WILL try to harm us, even kill us." Li was his old sober, and frowny self talking about this. "They are skilled liars and cheaters, and will say anything to get their way. Do not, for one moment, believe in anything they say. You are immune to their mind control, but doubts, and disbeliefs work on everyone."  
"Are you always gonna tell me that I'm not needed and you can do it by yourself?" Sakura asked, a little afraid that he would say yes.  
Without a moments hesitation, he replied,"No. I truly accept and even am glad that we're a team now," he grasped her hand and held them up in front of them,"and forever"  
"Good," she said, relieved.  
Tomoyo started up her camera without them noticing, in addition to her microcassete recorder she had turned on upon arrival at the park.  
"Shaoran? When this is over, will you... will you leave again?" she inquired in a small voice.   
Li lifted her chin and kissed away a lone tear running down her cheek."Sakura, I will NEVER leave you again. I swear to it."  
"Okay"  
Li said in a lighter tone "Hey, guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I am officially the new leader of the the Li clan. And as such I was granted one wish by the elders. I asked to come back here until graduation. Then I asked permission to do something else."   
"What was that?"  
"I asked if, after graduating, and if you agreed of course, I could bring you back to China and marry you. They agreed. Do you agree?"  
Sakura was ecstatic,"YES! As long as I can visit my family and friends, and they can visit me"  
"They will"  
"Then YES YES YES YES YES!" She vaulted into his arms and kissed him all over his face. "So are we engaged now?"  
He grinned, "Yup,"  
"Ooooh! I have an idea. Why don't you both come over to my house for dinner tonight? It will be a blast! I'm sure Kero would love to see you again."  
"What about your brother?" he asked wearily. They had never liked each other that well.  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about Touya. He moved out two years ago, and only comes over occasionally now. Well, I gotta run if I want to have dinner done when it's time to eat. Come by around six." She then took off running, because she hadn't felt like wearing roller blades that day.  
Tomoyo was preoccupied with her camera. "I gotta go get this saved. See ya tonight, Li"  
"Bye..." Li turned in the opposite direction for his very own apartment. Luxury of an unlimited money supply, and wiseness beyond his years to budget it.   
He was a little- no ALOT guilty. He hadn't told them, HER, all of it, and felt really horrible about it. He didn't want to see her hurt though, and this would surely pain her and make her hesitate. It didn't matter- he had to tell her. For even if he wasn't directly lying to her, he was by omission. Tonight he would tell her.  
***  
Sakura changed her clothes, yet again. This was the last good outfit in her closet, so it would have to do. She looked around, and smiled sheepishly. It was a disaster, with clothes scattered all over. Well no one besides her would be in here tonight, that was for sure!  
"Kero! Come on. It's almost time for them to get here!"  
"I still don't know why that Chinese Brat has to eat here" The teddybear-like creature said sulkily. For the last time Kerobera, Shaoran is not a brat! He's my fiance. If you want to eat my curry, then you'll agree with me." She threatened. Kero got it; No nice=no food.  
"Fine, if you want to play dirty." He huffed, but subsided.  
"I think you'll find he's changed, for the better toward you"  
"Doubtful" he grumbled.  
'KERO! If you don't want to at least be civilized then maybe I should lock you in here. Is that what you want?" she glared.  
"No, no, no, no, no! I'll be good!" he flew out and down before she could make good on the threat.  
Sakura shook her head and sighed. She heard the door open downstairsand her father come in and call,"Sakura! Your friends are here."  
"I'll be down in a sec, just go to the living room. She checked her reflection one last time, then headed down the stairs. Just then the door opened again. Sakura frowned,"I wonder who that could be...?"  
"DAD, SAKURA! I'm here. I decided to accept your invitation... after...all." his voice trailed away, and Sakura KNEW he had looked in the living room. She did the only thing she COULD do. She sat down on the step she was on and face faulted. WHY was this happenning to her!?  
  
END CHAPTER THREE  
So was that okay? Let me just say that it was the funnest to write. Oh! Didn't I mention that the whole story is already written, and that it just needs typed and posted? Oops! Well stay tuned for the next exciting chapter: Of Brats and Big Brothers. Thanx Y'all. Over and out!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Author Crap

Author Crap:  
I am sorry if adding the Khan cards offends any religiously devoted fans of the series plot,   
but Jeeze oh Petes it's MY fanfiction. If ya dont like my additions and subtractions  
simply dont read it. And hey, you people who have a warped mind and think that what happens in   
fanfiction actually happens on the show, get a clue, will ya? These are fan FICTIONS. The Khan   
cards don't really exist. Just wanted to get that off my chest. I love everyone that gave me good   
reviews oodles and oodles. And people who didn't thanks anyway. BUT I WILL NNNOOOTTT CHANGE MY   
KHAN CARD PLOT!!!!! okay? Over and out. (LORDY)  



	5. Of Brats and Big Brothers

  
IV. Of Brats and Big Brothers  
  
Sakura walked slowly into the living room where Touya was glaring at Li. "What are YOU doing here?" she asked him hotly, as she stood between him and her boyfriend, and they faced off.  
"Dad invited me. What's that brat doing here? I thought he was in China." Touya spat.  
"I(underlined) invited him"  
"Uh, Sakura, maybe I'd better just leave?" he didn't want to cause a rift between her and her brother.  
"That would be best" Touya said, still glaring.  
"NO! Shaoran, you are not going to leave. YOU don't live here any more, Touya, you have no right to say who can be here or who can't."  
He frowned in confusion "I thought his name was Li."  
"Well I'm his girlfriend, so I can call him by his first name. Yes you heard right, we are a couple. If you can't be nice to him, then maybe it's you who should leave!"  
Touya was reeling. She would actually choose that brat over her brother? Maybe she saw something in him that he didn't. It was worth looking for if it kept his sister from hating him...but not tonight. "Ah, I think I'll just eat out tonight. Bye Tomoyo... Li"  
"Bye"  
Sakura's dad's voice came from the kitchen. "Is Touya here?"  
"He just stopped by to tell us he'd made other plans"  
"Okay, then Sakura, I think you should do the honors"  
"Coming" The three started into the dining room, but Li grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her back.  
"I never got to tell you, um, nice dress"  
"Nice?" It was a light pink tank dress.  
"No, not nice. Beautiful. Pink brings out your eyes. Did I ever tell you that?"  
"Huh-uh." Was all she could manage, looking in his eyes. She could drown in them all day and be perfectly happy. He smiled at her. She smiled back, and aimed a kiss for his cheek. He was startled and turned his head so it landed on his lips instead. They didn't break it, but lingered for a moment. Tomoyo's voice broke the spell.   
"Gotcha!" They turned to see her camera aimed at them, and rolling. They jumped away from each other, as if hot coals had been set between them. Sakura's father was also there in the doorway, silently shaking with mirth. He was glad he wasn't the jealous, overbearing father type, or else he might have missed the utter enjoyment of being able to tease his daughter.   
"Ahem! I think I'll just wait in the dining room" He said to the kids, who were having an impromtu(now where have I heard that word before...?) chase around his living room.  
"I'm not joking Tomoyo, give it to me!"  
"No way, Li, this is priceless. Do you hear me? Priceless" she kept a firm grip on the camera attached to her hand.  
Sakura switched tactics. "Fine - No tape?" Tomoyo nodded, "Then this cardcaptor no more wear your designs" she said simply.  
Tomoyo hadn't been expecting this, but quickly giggled and called her bluff. "Oh, that's okay, this is way more valuable than you wearing my designs. But you can have copies..."  
"NO! Hey Tomoyo, can't we compromise? You can keep the tape, but promise us- do not make any copies"  
"Fair enough, let's eat" Tomoyo said and walked smugly to the dining room.  
Sakura went to the kitchen to serve the food. As a small payback, Sakura 'accidentally' spilled a liberal amount of tobasco sauce into Tomoyo's curry. She then served the food, and took great delight when Tomoyo's eyes watered, and she guzzled her water.  
After supper, Sakera's father retired to his workshop in the garage(made up for the story). Sakura got a rather large bowl of curry and took it to the living room forf Kero, who was waiting impatiently. Before digging in, he looked Li over,"You look different, kid"  
"You don't Kerobera"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kero demanded, flying up in his face.  
"Nothing, Kero"  
Kero looked at him, unconvinced, but dropped it and went back to chow his curry.  
Li muttered something about 'pig' and 'stuffed animal' but Kero ignored his very presence until he was done. "So, what's this I hear about Khan cards? Khan was Clow Reid's brother wasn't he?"  
"Yes" Li prepared to come out with what he hadn't told them. "I'm sure Sakura has filled you in on everything I told her. But I didn't tell her everything I should have. Something that might be crucial to your willingness to take this on with me."  
"What is it, Li. And you don't have to worry about me backing out for any reason. You should have had enough faith in me to tell me in the first place," she chided "but...I forgive you."  
"You might not feel that way when I tell you what could happen while capturing the cards"  
"Why? What"  
"Well see, unless the card can be lured out of the host it is residing in, then the person will become part of the card, and sealed, too"  
The blood drained from Sakura's face, "You mean, they could be sealed...forever"  
"I'm sorry to tell you, but yes. Once sealed, always sealed"  
"What made you tell me? Not that I wanted to go on not knowing."  
"I couldn't lie to you. NO, I was lying- by omission. I did not want our trust to be damaged even a little bit. So I had to tell you. If you mistrusted me for one second, then it would be far too much to bear"  
Quickly, so niether of the other two had anytime to react, Sakura kissed Li on the lips, quite on purpose, then pulled back. "I could NEVER mistrust you" she held his hand lightly.  
"Darn! Not quick enough," Tomoyo decided it just wasn't worth it to record them holding hands. 'But next time I WILL get them', she thought.  
  
  
Soooooooo, How was it? After I get this confounded thing all typed and posted, I'm gonna start my Tenchi Muyo story, so look for it in a couple to three weeks if you like Tenchi+Ryoko.  
My next chapter is called The Green Giant Scroll down for a special sneek preview of my FAVORITE chapter.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
........The keeper of the Khan cards stood outside her window....Jealousy! Infect and spread The card turned to smoke and floated into her room going into the girls ears giving her eyes an eerie green cast..... This is not how it's going to really be written, but here is just enough to hopefully keep you interested and guessing. [hint; not exact wording in preview...]  
  
  
  
  
PS: Sorry so short, luv all, over and out! -_* 


	6. The Green Giant

  
V. The Green Giant  
  
"How could he have chosen HER over me?" Taija said to her reflection as she brushed her long luxurious black hair. "Well Sakura is so gonna get it at cheerleading practice tomorrow. No one messes with the head of the cheerleading squad, Miss Tomoeda two years in a row, and not to mention the most popular girl in high school since seventh grade, and expects to get away with it. She picked up a picture of the squad and glared at the pretty brunette surrounded by friends.  
The keeper of the Khan cards stood outside her window. "Ahhhh, this one is ripe for the Jealousy card" the card materialized in his hand and he held it out in front of him and letting go, allowing it to hover there. "Jealosy, infect and invade!" the card turned to smoke, and floated through the window. It entered Taija through the ears, and when her eyes opened, they had an eerie green cast to them...  
  
  
*#%  
"Kero! Why didn't you wake me up? Now I'm gonna be late!" said a very frazzled Sakura, rushing around her room and gathering the things she needed, and stuffing them into the appropriate one of three bags she carried to school every day. "Where's my other roller blade?"  
Kero was already playing one of his favored video games. "Its-oof-under your-ahh!-dresser" he said clicking away at the controllers. She grabbed it and rushed downstairs, and out the door. She briefly sat on a step out front to put the roller blades one then carefully, so as not to upset her precarious balance, began putting the bags on her. When they were in place she bagan skating to the end of her driveway. She had just made it onto the side walk, when she lost her balance and started to fall.   
To her surprise, she didn't fall on her behind, but was wrapped in arms, so she couldn't fall down. "Isn't that a bit too much for you to carry on your own, Cherry Blossom?"  
"NO!" Li let her go, and she started to fall again. She grabbed onto his forearms, and he resumed his previous position of keeping her from falling. She strained her head to look at him, "Well, maybe a little bit too much..." she once again stood up and was some what steady.  
Li couldn't suppress a grin. She was actually pretty cute, standing there with her small frame trying to handle a gym bag, a cheerleading bag, and a backpack. "Here, give me those," he took the gym bag and cheerleading bag and slung them over his shoulder easily.   
"How do you make it look so easy?" she asked mock glaring at him.  
"They're not that heavy" he shrugged  
"They're at least thirty pounds each" she said to him flatly.(i know, i know, they don't have pounds in Japan, there it's stricly metric. But I didn't know how to convert it without making Sakura sound like a total wimpazoid.)  
"Like I said, not that heavy" Li said laughingly.  
"Ugh! You are SUCH a showoff" Sakura started skating ahead. Li smiled like a cat "No...." He hurried, and lifted her off her feet, tossing her over his shoulder fireman style, book bag and all. "There. Now I'm a showoff" he smugly daclared.  
Sakura squealed, beating ineffectually at his back. "Shaoran, put me down! This is Not funny" she almost whined, but ruined it by giggling.  
"Shhh, your attracting attention"  
"I'M attracting attention? YOU'RE the one who has me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
Li suddenly stopped laughing, and put her down "Do you feel that?" he asked soberly.  
Sakura looked around and noticed that everyone was glaring at them "Yeah, is it... a Khan card?"  
"I don't know, I've never sensed one before. How do you know when your sensing evil, or if it's just your imagination?"  
"That's how I feel too"  
They walked to Sakura's locker while everyone they met continued to glare and whisper behind their hands. They kissed lightly, and went to their first period classes. Li was uneasy about leaving her alone, but he had to treat her like an equal, not some fragile bird.  
All through art class, everyone, even her friends, acted insanely jealous toward Sakura. The teacher told her to quit bragging about a picture she drew.  
"But I wasn't..." she protested.  
"Why do you have to be so goody goody?" one of her best friends said meanly "Can't you be BAD at anything for once?  
"It's not even a very good picture" Sakura said, on the verge of tears.  
"Oh, enough with the false modesty. I've had it with your high and mighty attitude. Go stand in the hall until class is over"  
Sakura walked meekly to the hall"Look, she even takes her punishment better than everyone else" She hurried out before they started throwing things at her. Tears were flowing, undeterred, down her face. 'Why is this happening to me?' she thought.  
When the bell rang, Sakura grabbed her stuff, and moved to Li's next class to wait for him. As soon as he saw her tearstreaked face he dropped everything in his arms, and moved to hug her. She said "Thanks I needed that" into his neck.   
"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked from right behind Li.  
"Everyone is just being so MEAN! Even my friends!"  
"We've been getting the same treatment" Li said wryly looking around at the people who were giving them dirty looks. "Don't worry about them" he said, and for the first time, actively kissed her, albeit softly. Sakura threw her arms around him and responded with all she had.  
When she pulled back, Li was shell shocked. He was about to say something when the principals voice bellowed out. "You! A weeks suspension for kissing a pretty- I mean public displays of affection. You too Miss Kinomoto, and you(Tomoyo) for not reporting this behavior. OUT!"  
The exiled teens walked slowly out of the school building. Comment came from everywhere. Nasty ones. They walked to the park and sat morosely under the same tree as yesterday. Back at the school, Taija smirked "Not so hot now, huh?" The green cast became brighter.  
Back at the park...  
"That's it. It must be a Khan card" Sakura resolutely said.   
"I came to the same conclusion. I feel something LIKE a Clow card, only different, darker"  
"Me too. Do you know which one it is?"  
"I'm guessing the Jealousy. And I'm pretty sure I know who the host is."  
"Who?"  
"Well it's in a person who has the least to be jealous about, but who is anyway"  
"TAIJA! Oh no, I have cheerleading with her!" Sakura cried. "When can we capture it so things will be normal again?"  
"I don't know. We may as well go home, there's nothing we can do here right now"  
So they said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways. Sakura forgot to tell them that she had cheer practice that afternoon. Oh well nothing was going to happen.  
  
  
Was that okay? I have gotten lots of good reviews for this story. The favored term seems to be 'Kawaii'. Thank you all.  
  
Preview to next chapters:What will go down at cheerleading?... Will Taija survive the Jealousy?... What will happen when Li knocks on Sakura's window?... Find out in the coming chapters of Homecoming.  
Over and out.  
PS I will explain why this was so late in the next chapter so be cool alright? Thank You  
Love, writer known not to you 


	7. Gimme an ...UH-OH!

  
  
Hey peeps, sorry the last two chapters took so so long. But I discovered a MAJOR, and I mean GIGUNDIS mistake in my story line. As a result I had to change the last few chapters completely. Do you have any idea how hard it was to change my masterpiece so completely? I hope you realize and appreciate what a sacrifice it was to me. (Yeah, I knowwah wah boo hoo on with the story, I get it, I can FEEL your impatience) Another reason is my GRAMMA won't let me on the computer because she has to play stupid Euchre. Ugh! I hate that stupid game. She plays in Pogo under the name eloisec2000. Somebody do me a favor and look her up and tell her to get OFF the machine so I can type the story you all are aching to read. Okay? (Just kidding, she'd probably have a coronary or something, not to mention I would be in deep doo doo. I'll get her to get off so don't worry about it) Well that's all I have to say, so keep reading if you want.  
  
Dedicated to Amy  
VI. Gimme an... OH!   
  
Sakura rushed out her front door for the second time that day. This time she had no roller blades on, and only one bag - her cheerleading one. She was going to be late. She didn't know what she would do when she saw her currently jealous friends, and they became mad at her like they were sure to do. She would just have to steel herself.  
When she got to the track, where practices were held, she walked cautiously up to her friends. She blanched at the dislike she saw in their faces. "So, you've finally decided to show, Miss Perfect? Not too busy with your 'boyfriend'? Well we are sooo grateful that you have seen it fit to grace us with your presence, Princess, but sadly we don't need you anymore." Said one of her best friends, Nikki(sorry, don't know Japanese name). Jealous nods of agreement came from everywhere. "You are off the squad"  
"But...Why?" asked Sakura woundedly.   
"Because YOU always steal the show! No one ever notices US!" cried another squad member.  
"AND you're the only one of us that has a hot boyfriend, and you flaunt it!"  
"But Shaoran and I have loved each other since he went away, don't you remember?"  
"Another thing that you always flaunt- your the only one of us to fall in love!"  
This made Sakura angry. How dare they cheapen what Shaoran and she had to a petty point of jealousy? "That's it, Jealousy, that remark just sealed your fate- literally." She took the key she still carried from around her neck(does that still exist now? Oh well we'll leave it anyway) and whispered to herself "Let's see if I still know how to do this"  
She held up the key "Oh key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite. RELEASE!" She said strongly. It was as if time stopped. The emblem appeared under her, and the key grew into the wand, just as she remembered. "Sleep card! Make every non- cardcaptor that enters the grounds sleep. Release!" Everyone fell, except one lone figure standing among the fallen cheerleaders. Smirking.  
"Taija, Jealousy, show me your true form or be annihalated(?)" Sakura threatened.   
"I can never resist a challenge" 'Taija' said. She grew and transformed into a green snake haired, carbon copy of Madusa(ya know, that lady with the snakes for hair?). "How do you like my true form, Cardcaptor?" She asked in a hissing voice. All of a sudden, she opened her fists, and two large serpentine creatures charged at Sakura from her palms.   
"Jump card, Release!" Small wings appeared on Sakura's tennis shoes, and she jumped up onto the bleachers a second before the monsters hit. She stood there looking down at Taija. "I am Sakura Kinomoto(?), the Card Mistress, and I cannot allow you to do this any longer. Jealousy, return to your power-"   
"I don't think so, Cardcaptor. Your other half isn't here, and therefore you cannot capture me. Too bad, soooo sad. Say your prayers, because in a moment you'll be my pets' food. Kateri, Ateru, get her!" The two snakes from before flew up at Sakura. She jumped out of the way, and while in mid air shouted, "Fly card, Release!" She flew away on her wand. She had to find out what the card had meant. She called back the sleep card and flew to her house.   
Meanwhile, in a dark, parallel world, Jealousy, in Taija's body once again, bowed before Khan Reid. Reincarnated of course. Nothing except the most spiteful of souls could have survived his death. "Should I go after her, Master?" He wasn't their master yet, but because they feared him, they followed his wishes and called him so.  
"No" he said in a deceptively young voice, "I want to see what she does..."  
***  
Sakura paced her room. Then picking up the phone, then setting it back down. Should she call Li? What if he got angry with her. Should she call Kero over at Tomoyo's house?(She had a far better selection of games and systems than Sakura did) What if HE got angry with her? She stopped pacing, and sighed. She would just have to do this on her own. Where to start? She yawned, and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't do anything tonight.   
Sakura walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She came back to her room. She was bending down in her dresser drawer, looking for night clothes. The only thing she could find was a filmy pink gown. She shrugged. Guess it would have to do. She straightened.   
Just then strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against a hard wall of chest. She started to shrieked loudly as she turned her head, but it was cut in half.   
  
  
I've got the power to hold you in suspence. The next chapter won't be long in coming, though. Thanx All. Over and out!  
  
  
Love, your favorite lame named writer. PS I'm sorry it's so short but I figured that was the best place to cut it off. And for one persistant reviewer I'm gonna say this- WHERE I SPELL LI'S NAME S-H-A-O-R-A-N, IT IS REALLY SPELLED S-Y-A-O-R-A-N. But I, however, am not gonna change it for the very simple reason of I DON'T WANT TO. Okay? So no more, alright? I get it. You get it. So QUIT IT!  



	8. Discoveries

  
Hey guys, I'm not gonna say much, 'cause... I dont have that much to say. Here we go-o-o.  
Disclaimer:I don't own the show so don't sue me or else I'll bawl like the baby that I am.  
  
VII. Discoveries  
  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized Shaoran's lips, his taste. It was uniquely... Him. As was his smell, his touch, they were all his and his alone. Sakura relaxed, and enjoyed. That is until she started wondering why he was there. She pulled away and turned around to face him, but he wouldn't let her leave his embrace. She looked into his eyes, and was surprised to see anger in them. "Shaoran, what's wrong?"  
'I can hear your thoughts' she heard in her head. She looked at him with shock written on her face.   
"What...?"  
"I can hear your thoughts, Sakura." he said angrily. "I heard you thinking that you had to do this alone. I heard you thinking I would be mad at you, that Kero would be mad at you" he moved his hands up to grip her shoulder, "Don't you know that we're always there? We are a team now, and you can't hide things from us." he was looking sternly, but lovingly at her now.   
"I'm sorry Shaoran." she said ashamedly. "I wasn't thinking. I probably would have ended up calling you anyway" She smiled tentatively at him, and was relieved when he smiled back. "What's this about you being able to hear my thoughts?"]  
"I don't know, I guess they were so strong, I had to hear them. I had to concentrate really hard to hear the rest. You try it"  
"Tell me how"  
"You have to clear your mind, and concentrate hard, very hard. Think of me"  
She heard the echo of his voice in her mind. "Sakura?" she heard, but his lips didn't move as he looked intently into her eyes.  
"Shaoran?" she mentally said.  
"Yes?"  
"We're talking!" her eyes widened.  
"Yes" he smiled a bit.   
"Can I relax now?"   
"I think the link is strong enough now"  
Sakura eased out of her intense concentration, but the feeling remained. "Can you still hear me?"   
"Yeah, loud and clear"   
"Can we talk regularly now?" she asked aloud.  
"I guess" he imitated her.   
"Now we can talk to each other in class, and no one will know."  
"Uh-huh. I've been wondering... where's Kero?"  
Sakura laughed. "Tomoyo's. She has a better video game selection than me so...."  
"I get it. Furry little ingrate." he said beneath his breath, but smiled. "Your father?"   
"At the museum" she was talking in a semi-singsong voice now.   
"And your brother doesn't live here anymore. That makes us..." he grinned. So did Sakura.  
"All alone" she took the last few steps separating them, and suddenly threw her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you so much." Li could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. He was baffled by the sudden mood swing.  
"Sakura... I missed you too. We'll never be apart ever again. I swear it."  
"When you were gone, people asked why I missed you so much. When I told them it was because I loved you, they would laugh and tell me how cute it was, or say I was too young to be in love. No one understood that it was REAL, what I felt. Feel. I suppose it's odd to feel the way I-"  
"WE"  
"Yes we" she smiled, "feel. But it's just so RIGHT, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it is. And I thank the heavens daily for it. I looked at your picture every day, and counted the minutes until I could come back. Grandfather often got annoyed with me for drifting off, thinking of you"  
"Oh! I didn't mean to get you into trouble."  
"It wasn't your fault, Cherry Blossom. Besides, I WAS the best student, so I didn't get into much trouble."  
On a burst of impulse, Li tilted Sakura's chin up to kiss her. She breathed his name once before they both went under, in a deep, long, soul-searing kiss.   
He slid his fingers along the side of her face into her hair, where they snagged. He deepened the kiss and began to coax her lips open. He ran his tongue just around the inside of them then foraged a bit deeper to dance with hers. She gasped slightly, then shivered, sliding her arms up around his neck, and mimicking his movements.  
Downstairs the door slammed, making the two teenagers jump apart. "Dad's home" Sakura sighed.   
"I better go"   
"I suppose" Sakura said dejectedly. After one more kiss, Li climbed out the window.   
"See you at school tomorrow" then he was gone. Sakura realized that she still held the filmy nightgown in her hand. What if he had discovered her wearing THAT? She blushed neon just thinking about it. She hurriedly changed, and got into bed. Her father would check on her in a few moments. She was surprised when she only heard his door close quietly.   
She was just settling down, when an eerily disembodied voice came from the darkness in front of her bed. "Hello, Cardcaptor, or shouild I call you Card Mistress?"  
Sakura instinctively knew who it was to which she spoke.  
"Khan"  
  
Did'ja like it? It was one witch to write, let me tell ya. I had to start this chapter from scratch. Well I am DEAD tired so I'll leave now.  
Over and out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Evil's Darkest Side

  
  
This is the last chapter so it's gonna be really short.  
  
VIII. Evil's Darkest Side  
  
"Yes, Card Mistress, Khan Reid. Don't look so surprised. You knew I'd come to meet you sooner or later."  
"But I didn't think it would be sooner" Sakura tried to stall, while she used the already forged link with Li to send a distress call 'Shaoran, please come back! I need your help'  
"Calling for help already? I'm disappointed. I think I shall leave you with Taija now" He disappeared with a swing of his staff. The evil Jealousy took his place. She was about to swing down with her long claws, when a metallic clang halted them.   
Li's sword had intercepted the Jealousy's attack, but he couldn't hold out for long "SAKURA! MOVE!" She jumped aside just as the sword came down. As Li and Jealousy fought, Sakura called out the wand again, and released the Shot card. Right before it could start shooting, the snake haired woman threw a green ball at it, capturing the Shot inside.   
"He, he, he, he, he, he! Didn't this other card captor tell you that attack cards don't work on Khan cards?" the Shot turned back into a card and went to Jealousy.  
"Oh no! I completely forgot! Sorry, Li"  
He was still fighting, "That's okay, we can get it back if we can capture the jealousy."  
"Earlier, she said something about me not being able to capture her without my other half. Maybe you're it!"  
Jealousy sent Li flying back into Sakura, "You astound me with your awesome intelligence, Mistress" she said mockingly.   
Through their link, Sakura said 'Let's try putting your sword, and my wand together and see what happens'  
'It's worth a try'  
While Jealousy preened, Li and Sakura stood up, with Li behind Sakura. She brought the wand up in her capturing stance, as Li pulled his sword up in front of it, clanging them together. Amazingly, the two weapons warped and merged into one. Li's hands were covering Sakura's over it. Sakura released Windy, and the card wrapped around the Jealousy, smothering it.   
In one voice, the two teens' said "JEALOUSY! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!" and in a single, harmonized move brought the wand/sword down. Jealousy was no match for this combined power. Unfortunately when everything cleared and the Jealousy, in a card, hovered before them, it was Taija's image on the front. They hadn't been able to separate the two.   
Li tried to comfort the quaking Sakura. "It just wasn't meant to be"  
He hugged her tightly.   
Sakura smiled up at him "I'm glad she was captured. Someone cruel like that, that they could even become the Jealousy in the first place could only end up hurting people, anyway." the phone rang, and Sakura picked it up. It was a friend calling to get the day's assignments. When she was done she sighed "Well I guess they don't remember a thing"  
"It's for the best"  
"But I wonder... Is that how they really feel?"  
"NO. It was the card and nothing more"   
"I hope you're right"  
He kissed her softly, "I'm always right. I gotta run, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you"   
"Bye" she kissed him back, "Love you too". He winked at her before jumping out the window. Sakura locked it. She picked up the Jealousy, looking at Taija's likeness for a minute. She snapped her finger, and it disappeared to where she kept the other cards.  
Sakura went to bed shortly thereafter, where she slept peacefully, dreaming of Shaoran, of course.  
***  
Khan Ried clenched his hands tightly around his staff. His cloaks concealed him head to toe. After a moment he smiled. Even the greatest have defeats, and he would concede this one gracefully. Though he hated to admit it, he had underestimated the cardcaptors. "But the next time, the battle will be mine" he laughed evilly. Then he returned to his former life, as a student at Tomoeda High.  
  
  
  
Weeping softly It's fi9nally finished. Reveiw it and tell me what you think. Sorry can't talk much, I'm a bit emotional right now......  
WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (crying noise)   
Over and out all. Peace. 


End file.
